Daddy's Little Girl
by BabyBlu47
Summary: Heero and Relena decide to start a family, but a horrible tragedy makes Heero run off on his newborn daughter. Given to Duo, His daughter grows up in Hilde and Duo's house. So what happens when Heero wants to face up to his mistake?
1. Default Chapter

Daddy's Little Girl  
  
by Baby Blu 47  
  
WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS DEPRESSING SCENES! IF YOU HAVE BEEN KNOWN TO CRY A RIVER OR ANYTHING ELSE LIKE THAT, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Tragedy and A Miracle  
  
AN: This chapter is in Heero's POV but the rest of the chapters aren't  
  
"Oh Heero...I've been waiting for you to say those words to me forever! Say them again! Tell me again what you said so the sweet tone can ring in my ear forever!"   
  
I remember her voice, ringing like church bells in the dim silence of her room. She was staring at the mirror in awe. Clasped hands held her chin up and her head was tilted at an angle in mock dramatization.  
  
"Of course," She said pausing, "It will never happen..Heero has his pick of many girls. None of whom I know, But it's practically no contest to me. I'm just boring old Relena."   
  
The words felt like a small pin to my heart. How could she say those things about herself? She was a wonderful person, a person who changed his life. No longer a true Perfect Soldier he was. No. But partially, and finally, a human being with feelings of a living, breathing thing and not a robot on some perfect mission.  
  
"Hehehe," She giggled, making her face crinkle up girlishly,"Heero,Heero, Where for art thou Heero?!"   
  
She fell onto her bed clutching the Teddy bear I had given her for her birthday. Her face was all a fluster and she was red in her own lonely embarassment.  
  
I remember when She saw me the day I gave her that present. Her eyes were first filled with happiness and beauty. Soon they became ones of sensibility and mock anger.  
  
"Next time, Give it to me in person." She had said. I couldn't hear her but her lips curved it out perfectly. The beautiful ruby colored jewels.  
  
Never again could I cherish such a person. I had to act now, before my mind became a blur.  
  
"Relena..."   
  
Her body jumped and she snapped her head up, wide eyed and scared. As soon as she made out my figure in the hazy moonlight she relaxed.  
  
"Heero. How long have you been standing there?"   
  
Her eyes became fearful. My mind told me to say what was on my mind but for the first time in my life I realized I couldn't tell her how long I had been there, listening to her sentimental outlook on our relationship.  
  
"I just got here.."   
  
I simply stated the second remark that came natural. It was partially true. Her hands guided her off the bed and her feet took her towards me. Before I even knew what hit us both, Our bodies became one silhouette on the royal blue carpet and our lips met in beautiful harmony as our tongues danced in happy rejoicement. My instincts told me to push her away but steadily was my human heart beating faster. Faster until I thought it might burst. Reluctantly I pulled her away from me.  
  
"I love you Relena Peacecraft. You don't know how hard it is for me to tell you that now. Just now I am realizing I am human and no longer needed in a war filled world. Relena Peacecraft..Please..Will you marry me?"   
  
The words I never though would pour from my nervous lips did and she had heard every word I said. Her hands came up over her mouth as tears pooled in her sea foam eyes. I pulled the velvet box from my pocket and opened it, revealing to her a beautiful sterling silver ring with to hearts linked together and in the middle was a sapphire, a ruby, and a diamond.  
  
"Yes Heero Yuy..Yes I will..."  
  
1 year later....  
  
The wedding couldn't have been better. Our pictures and videos were looked at daily until the happy news my wife gave unto us.  
  
I remember the night clearly. It was at a small family gathering we held at Christmas at Sanq Manor. She calmly stood, raising her glass and tapping it lightly with her fork.  
  
"I have an announcement to make."   
  
I understood. The news had been releyed to me well before the invitations were even sent. I couldn't have been happier.  
  
"Heero and I are going to have a baby..It's due in June."  
  
Our hands were clasped tightly together as they all stood and applauded. Soon the room was divided into two different groups, slightly away from each other. Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Zechs circled around me each giving me a generous handshake. It was likewise with Relena.  
  
"So Yuy, You old dog are you ready for parenthood?"   
  
Zechs patted me on the back with a look of respect. Noin and He had just had twins themselves. Married for only three years, Yumiko and Sumi came soon after the third anniversary.  
  
"Hide the guns if the kid screams too loud.." mumbled Duo. I could see the glint of humour in his eye. To shock and suprise them all I laughed and smiled patting him on the shoulder.  
  
I, Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier had become Human.  
  
9 months later...  
  
Worries kept me up all night that fateful June day. When Relena had gone to make speeches there ahd always been gunfire close by.   
  
"Heero...OHH! Heero damnit! Wake up!!"   
  
I flashed open my eyes. Relena stood before my panting.  
  
"Okay! It's time isn't it! Yeah! What a dumb question! Okay! Umm!"  
  
Relena held out the keys and the baby bag while gripping her stomach.   
  
1 hour later...  
  
The screams coming from her throat agonized me. She looked so much in pain despite the drugs they had given her. Doctors bent behind her shaking legs latched into the cold metal stirrups. Relena was shaking violently and not to mention that she was squeezing my hand.  
  
"We have to go in for a Ceaserian Section Mr. Yuy. There's complications with your daughter."  
  
I looked up, my eyes wide.  
  
"Anything for the both of them.." I said as the nurses led me out. Duo and Hilde were the only ones waiting outside for me.  
  
"Congratulations pal! The others should be here within an hour. How's Ojousan doing?"   
  
I shook my head sitting down on one of the chairs. My brow was furrowed and damp with cold sweat.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"They're going to do a C- Section on her. My daughter isn't cooperating."  
  
A final large scream came from my wife. A scream that penetrated everyone's hearts in the O.R. and the waiting room. It would be the last scream I ever heard....  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Head in my hands, I noticed the doctors blue surgical shoe gloves. I looked up and somehow knew by his somber face that my Relena didn't make it.  
  
"Mr. Yuy..Your wife had a major stroke while having your daughter. She died a couple minutes after we got the baby out. Your daughter is alive however Mr. Yuy.."  
  
I got up and strode past the doctor, heartbreak and heartache claiming my logical mind. Blasting into the doors I saw her and it made me want to fall to my knees and pray to the god that never gave me anything besides her. She was now straight, her feet out of the stirrups and blood splattered through her hospital gown. I could see the imbelicle cord on the tray next to the bloodied scapel.  
  
"Please Relena..Why did you die now? Why now? Why did you take her god damnit!"   
  
I couldn't bare it any more. I shot through the doors into Duo who stood tears filling his eyes.  
  
"Heero I'm so-"  
  
"Take care of my daughter for me.."   
  
I would regret that decision for the rest of my life. But at that moment the only thing controlling me was my human heart..my broken and non-repairable human heart.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Glimpses

Daddy's Little Girl  
  
By Baby Blu 47  
  
AN: Thank you to all of you who reviewed! ^-^   
  
Chapter 2: Glimpses   
  
"MOM! WHERE'S MY BACKPACK!"  
  
"It should be right where you left it."  
  
"I don't remember that far back! C'mon I'm late as it is!"  
  
"It's on the stairs, Nevada."  
  
A bouncy 13 year old turned and headed towards the cherry wood staircase, rolling deep Prussian blue eyes and mumbling words noncoherent.  
Hilde, no longer the reckless 20 year old woman she once was, came around the corner wearing a loose floral t-shirt and a piar of jean shorts. Handing her daughter a donut and giving her a kiss she sent her off out the door.  
"Remember, No late assignments, No kissing boys, and definently no running off after school! Your dad should be home by 2 so he'll be home!" She warned.   
"Yeah yeah.." Nevada Maxwell flung her french braided hair around, chomping on a piece of gum as she walked off towards the towering school in the distance.  
Hilde leaned against the doorframe. She had raised Nevada from a newborn, orphaned infant. She couldn't forget, after 13 years, that the girl wasn't hers. The beautiful baby who called her mom affectionately would never be hers.  
"Heero Yuy..After all these years how could you do it?" She whispered looking up into the already clouding sky.  
  
Sweat beaded off his forehead as Duo Maxwell set the large piece of scrap metal on the back of the trailer. Taking off his glove he wiped his plastered bangs from his brow.  
"So, how's the wife and kid?" Duo turned leaning against his sledgehammer. Jake, one of the new hired people, stood behind him holding his punch card. Duo had found another friend in the practically bald 40 year old man.  
"Doing just fine from what I know. Hey, I can't thank you enough Jake." Duo met Jake's hand in a handshake as the two men switched jobs.  
He stumbled, trying to keep his balance on the large garbage heap. Duo could just make out his Chevy Silverado, shining beautiful black in the artificial sun. He took out the keys from his pocket and headed home.  
  
Nevada shifted uncomfortable as the teacher's eyes rested on her. Math was hardly her best subject and in the particular problem they were talking about on the board she was lost from the beginning of the hour.  
"Ms. Max-"   
  
*RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG*  
  
'Saved by the bell' Nevada thought picking her things up and running off out of the room.   
"Hey Nev." She turned to stare into the face of Kyle Oxsferd, the most popular and definently the hottest guy in school. Kyle shifted beside her.  
"Hi Kyle." Nevada managed to squeak out smiling brightly.  
"I'm going over the park tonight. Wanna come?" Nevada pulled a stray hair behind her ear, blushing furiously.  
"S-sure. When?"  
"After school." Nevada's mind alerted her with a red light but her pride overtook her logical thinking at the moment.  
"Yeah." She said looking around at some of the dirty looks she was getting from her friends.  
"Cool. Meet you by your locker." With that, the glorious Kyle Oxsferd turned on his heel to go over by his towering basketball playing friend.  
"Gurrrrll..You got it goin on. But maybe you should realize you have two seconds to get to class." Nevada snapped out of her phase she was in when Lynn poked her with the comment.  
"Oh crap!" Nevada turned literally flying to her locker when the harsh ring of the 8th hour bell sounded in the halls.  
  
Duo threw the car keys on the table walking towards the note lying on the table.  
  
Duo,  
Nevada should be coming home right after school today. I told her you'd be home but if she's not here by 4:00 try calling Lynn's. See ya tonight.  
  
Luv,  
Hilde  
  
Duo smiled. His eyes turned towards the pictures on the wall. Nevada's baby pictures hung around the one big family portrait they had gotten just a month ago. His smile faded as he saw his litt'e girl's features. Heero was ultimately living within her.   
What if Heero came back, wanting Nevada back. Hilde's heart would break. Though Nevada wasn't theirs, they didn't die giving birth to her, she was a part of them.  
"Heero..Please be dead.." Duo silently prayed.  
  
Two figures walked on the sidewalk leading to the city park, smiling and giggling.   
"So what did you think about the whole lab chemistry set blowing up?" Kyle asked. Nevada giggled lightly.  
"I've seen bigger but it was pretty funny when Ms. O' Larry's chest started on fire." They both enjoyed a good laugh.   
Kyle turned and sat down on a park bench. Nevada didn't even notice they had gone in a secluded part of the park. SHe looked around , not really noticing they were alone.  
"So..I'll be straight with you Nev. I think your really pretty. I mean, yeah sure, There were other girls but your special."   
  
*THUMP THUMP*  
  
Nevada's heart almost froze in it's rhythmic tune.   
"Kyle...I..I-I don't know what to say!" Nevada blushed, inwardly hoping that the meeting would come to an end soon so she could go home and call her friends. Home! Nevada shot straight up grabbing her backpack.  
"WHere are you going?" He said standing with her.  
"I forgot! I really have to go home. I'm gonna be in so much trouble!" Kyle grabbed her wrist before she could take a step.  
"Kyle! Let..NNG! Go!" Nevada's mind went blind with panic when she realize the towering boy could easily overpower her. Fear-stricken she started pulling and kicking, screaming anything to get away from Kyle who was pulling her ever closer until she could feel his breath upon her face. Kyle smashed his lips onto hers making her open her eyes. She struggled more finally slapping him with her free hand.  
"Stop it!" Nevada shouted when he grabbed her other hand.   
  
The next thing she knew she was laying on the cement seeing stars. A slight scuffling noise was heard and then Kyle's hand swooping up his backpack next to hers and running.  
"Are you alright?" The tone was cold and emotionless. Nevada opened her eyes painfully.  
"I'm fine." She said allowing the stranger to her feet. He looked around his mid 30's and had the msot beautiful eyes she had ever seen.  
"Thank you for helping me. My name's Nevada Maxwell. What's your-" Nevada turned to pick up her backpack and when she turned the chocalate haired stranger was gone. Something in her mind clicked and a familiar feeling washed over her. Did she know the man?   
His eyes held a stunning similarity to hers.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
Clear as day and night.  
  
Soft, pattering, footsteps.  
  
He made his way around the park stopping occasionally to harness the whole meaning of it. The girl he had saved was a Maxwell...Nevada..Was it...his daughter? The man shot up now knowing where he had to go. 


	3. Daddy!

Daddy's Little Girl  
  
By BabyBlu47  
  
AN: Hey all! I've got to admit, Your reviews are very inspiring. Sorry for a lame chapter last time (Writer's block, It'll kill ya) but this I promise will be a long chapter. I don't intend to make many chapters but it depends on my storyline. THANKS FOR ALL MY LOYAL READERS OUT THERE FOR REVIEWING!  
  
Chapter 3: Daddy!  
  
  
Heero's boots made soft noises on the pavement as he walked the path leading to his daughter's house. Her eyes reminded him of his, but more lively. The energy and ambunctious personality had dissapeared long ago from his orb's depths. Though she had some of his features, She was mostly made up of Relena. From the very tip of her nose to her strong shoulders and proud stance.   
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
~ Relena rocked gently on the chair cradling her extended belly, humming a tune. Heero sat across from her by the coffe table, reading the evening paper. Suddenly, Relena gave a gasp. Heero immediatly jumped to his feet.  
"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Relena nodded.   
"The baby kicked!" She whispered excitedly. She grabbed his hand, sparking with pure happiness. He let her guide his palm to her stomach and as he left it there he felt a twang of pressure, gone as soon as he felt it.   
Pride swelled in his chest. That was his child in there. Relena smiled widely.  
"It's going to be a girl. And she going to have your hair, your eyes, your strong endurance.." She rambled on and on but soon a small clouded look came across her face.  
"If you say it's going to be a girl then so be it. Relena.." Heero kneeled beside her but she looked away.  
"I...I know she'll be beautiful." SHe whispered hoarsely.  
"Is there something the matter?" He asked.  
"Be a good father Heero..That's all I ask." ~  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Heero felt warm tears slide down his cheeks as he stopped outside the house. His breath caught in his throat. SHe was walking up the driveway, kicking stones away from her tennishoes.  
"NEVADA!" Duo came running out of the house. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I WAS WORRIED TO DEATH ABOUT YOU!" Nevada turned around, holding her arm and looking at him innocently.  
"Ms. Winstone kept me after because I didn't have my Math assignment finished. No biggy, I turned it in for full credit." Duo nodded breathing in sighs of relief.  
"Supper's on the table." He muttered. Nevada nodded, patting her dad on the back and then running inside. That's when he saw him.  
"Heero!?" He stepped from the green fern bushed filing around the house. His eyes still held that same kind of cold passion and thrist for living he remembered back in those days.  
"Duo..Was that her?" Was that her? Duo couldn't believe his ears nor his eyes. This had to be some sort of deceivment. Heero wasn't in his lawn walking towards him, threatening to take away his precious daughter.  
"Go..away." Duo stated dangerously. Heero narrowed his eyes. Though he had no right trying to be daddy again, He wanted now to make up for regretful actions.  
"She's my daughter."   
Duo couldn't contain himself. Charging at Heero he rammed into him blowing a punch to his chin and slamming him up against the garage wall. His breath was ragged and angered and seeing the blood drip from his mouth made him settle a bit.  
"You keep away from my house Yuy..You don't look at her, You don't even think about her! You had your chance and now she's ours! You choose to go!" Heero growled and kicked with both feet Duo's chest. Trying to catch his breath Duo knew he was in a dangerous position. Once a Perfect Soldier, Always a perfect soldier.  
"Let me guess..You fell in love with her didn't you. You believed she was yours for a fleeting moment. Look at her Maxwell.." Duo finally straightened, eyes seeming to glow red.  
"Son of a bitch. She doesn't know you. You take her now and she will be miserable."  
  
"DAD!" Nevada came running out of the house coming to her dad's side. She looked at him. Her look was that of confusion and it broke Heero's heart all over again.  
"What are is he doing here? Do you know him Daddy?" 


	4. Uncle Heero?

Daddy's Little Girl  
  
by Baby Blu 47  
  
AN: TEARJERKER ALERT!  
  
SDA (STANDARD DICLAIMER APPLIES!)  
  
Chapter 4: Uncle Heero?  
  
Heero's eyes shifted nervously from the angered former Shinigami to 'his' daughter. Was she still his daughter. She had adapted Duo's hairstyle.   
"Yes. He's your...erm.." The look of heated fire was gone from Duo's face as he fumbled for a response. His pleading violet eyes made Heero jump to logical thinking.  
"I'm your uncle." He said. Duo seemed to let air out of his chest lightly.  
"Uncle? Dad?" Nevada raised an eyebrow, backing up away from the two men.  
"Yeah. He's your Uncle sweety. Uncle Heero." Duo's anger seemed to be rising again as he rolled the name on his tongue like dirt.  
"How come we have no pictures of you? How come I've never heard of you?" Nevada asked, cocking her head. SHe turned her direction on her father, nervousness coursing through his body.  
"I don't know. I visited you when you were three." Heero said hoping the reply would be enough.  
"How come you were fighting?" Nevada asked again. Her blue eyes started blazing.  
"We were playing kiddo. No harm in that. We play around all the time. Don't we Hee- chan." Heero watched Duo's face blaze as if in fire.  
"Dad. I'm not some stupid little 7 year old. I know you guys were fighting. Why?" Nevada crossed her arms this time a large amount of resentment showing for both of them.  
"We had a slight disagreement a long time ago. There, ya happy? Now go into the house. Uncle Heero won't be staying." Duo turned to look at the young girl. His violet eyes tried so very hard not to give away his lie. Soon, she would find out, If not by Heero or him, then Hilde.  
Heero tried to hide his longing for the girl. He had just saved her from rape and she doesn't even know that she is his own flesh and blood. A strong Peacraft, a Proud Yuy. Not a Maxwell..Never.   
Nevada's steely glare surprised her fathers. Duo set his lips into a thin line and put his fists on his hips. Her glare cleared like a storm yielding to sunlight. She smiled.  
"Why go in the house is Uncey Heero isn't staying? I want to spend some time with him!" Nevada walked over to Heero grabbing his leather-covered arm and pulling him towards the house.  
"Nevada!" Duo called. She smirked.  
"He's a guest right? Why not lead him inside?" As Nevada led Heero away her smile turned to a distasteful frown.  
"Not one word to my parent's about what happened in the park, got it?" She turned to him, a feigned smile plastered to her features.  
"Scouts honour." He answered in a monotone voice.   
"Sheesh. For a guy who plays a lot, You sure sound bored." Nevada opened the door for him. Heero hesitantly looked in the house wondering in duo had the guts to come and throw him down the steps.  
"Go in. The floors not going to swallow you up. Dad, You coming?" Duo nodded his head in solemn defeat. He tossed his bangs out of the way catching a glimpse of the clouding sky. Just another outlook on his ever curving life. 


	5. Mistaken

Daddy's Little Girl  
  
by Baby Blu 47  
  
AN: I don't own Gundam W. ^-^ To all my loyal fans fear not! For I have..*dun dun duuuunn* UPLOADED THE FOURTH INSTALLMENT OUT OF ...Well..erm..I'm not sure anyway. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Mistaken  
  
Nevada stalked into her room, grabbing her purse and digging through the cute Death Scythe piggy bank her father had gotten for her. She stopped after stuffing $50 into the black purse and swiveled around. He was standing in her door way.  
"Are you always this creepy, Heero?" She sat down on her bed watching his frown curve into an amused smile.  
"Where are you going?"   
"To a movie with my friends and then shopping. Why? Did Dad give you orders to follow me around?" Heero's mind momentarily wandered to last night's events and the extremely tense suppur between Duo, Hilde, and his daughter. Hilde seemed to be calm and collected but when Nevada went outside to play soccer with one of her friends, she flew off the handle at Heero and Duo.  
"It'll be our little secret.." Duo muttered, glaring at him the whole time.  
"Little secret? LITTLE? This isn't little!! This..This is freaking huge!" He shot back to reality when Nevada stood up.  
"Well..I gotta go." He turned in the doorway watching her back as she walked down the steps. Evidently, Duo had told her she couldn't go to Kellie's party on the weekend because the last time there was a party there had been booze and making out and..  
"Heero! Pssst! Heero get your ass over here!" His eyes turned around to see Duo peeking out from the shower.  
"Your good at sneaking around! Follow her!" Heero nodded and rolled his eyes. Duo looked down the stairs making sure she didn't hear what he had just said, then nodded at Heero and shoved himself back into the bathroom.  
  
Nevada took a couple steps down the front walk, stopping. Something had just hit her..Like a familiar feeling. Then..Before her eyes she saw a woman, screaming in pain, golden hair plastered to her head with sweat, hands clasping the edges of a hospital bed. Then two-what looked like gundams- staring down at her, each holding out a hand for her to climb up on. But only one could she descend to..  
"Nevada? Yo, girlfriend are you..like..ok?" Lynn peeked out from her Dad's shimmering blue convertible camero.  
"Uh..Yeah..I just thought I forgot something." Nevada hopped into the back of the Camero with Hannah, StarLite, and Sage. The car sped off towards the large mall looming in the distance.  
  
Heero watched intently as the five girls made their way into Claire's, laughing and pointing at two twin with baby blue eyes and beautiful blond hair. Nevada laughed nervously as one of them came over and started talking to her.   
"Boys are bad.." He muttered while slipping on his sun glasses. He went into the sports good store across from the small shop keeping an eye on them at all times.   
"Oh crap! Nevada! The movie stars in five minutes!" The girls said a cute little goodbye to the guys and ran down the mall aisle to the movie theatre connected to it.  
  
Hilde sat in her off chair, hand supporting her aching head. "Hilde? You don't look so good?" said a familiar voice next to her.  
"Oh..Hi Kay..Rough night." The scalding cup of coffe was set next to her on the placemat on her desk.  
"How many aspirins so far?"  
"Twenty six since an hour ago." Kay, the short red haired, semi plump woman chuckled.  
"Been there done that. Only I was out drinking from 6 pm to Five Am. Hm..Anyway, you missed the meeting." Hilde shot up, turning around in her chair.  
"Oh my god! I didn't!" Kay held her hands up motioning her to calm down.  
"It was a matinence meeting. No biggy..I told the board your kid was sick." Hilde scoffed.  
"I'm the sick one."  
"You got something on your mind Hilde?" Hilde nodded while sipping on the coffe.  
"Things you wouldn't believe Kay.."  
"Well..Maybe you should get them off your chest."  
  
Nevada shifted uncomfortably in her chair. It wasn't the movie..It had plenty of hot guys but the earlier little vision, she liked to call it, she had was starting to really bug her. They were appearing more often and while watching the movie she received a new one.  
THe man had hair almost exactly like hers and was staring over her, tears in his eyes. He was saying some indistinct and the vision was so fuzzy she started to wonder if it was a memory. Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder.  
"Nevada? Nevada snap out of it! Lynn!" Shaking..cold..muttering..faces..unfamiliar to her. Darkness washed over her.  
  
Hilde, Duo, and Heero paces the hospital room, waiting for any sort of signs of momvement from the girl laying underneath the covers. According to the doctor she had something like a panic or anxiety attack and started hyperventilating. Hilde was skeptical about the whole thing but further tests proved it.  
"This is all your fault you realize. She doesn't even know it but it's already effecting her." Hilde muttered towards Heero.  
"Don't blame me...I was doing nothing." He shot back. Hilde turned on him.  
"You ran out on the poor girl and now you expect her to run back to you with open arms!? Expect her to love you like the father she never knew! Fuck you Heero! You bastard! She knows! Somewhere in her mind she knows your her father!" A muffled gasp was heard from the room and Duo's eyes closed, turning away from the open blue eyes staring hard at the three people in the room, tears escaping down her cheeks.  
  
  
"Is...it..True?" 


End file.
